A LOLLIPOP LOVE STORY
by misuku
Summary: a love story blooms as 6 guys meets 6 girls. what will the pairing be? read to find out! the girls are different from the show but the guys are still bangbangtang lollipop DISCLAIMER: I DO KNOW OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

first chapter!

introduction  
there was 6 boys, awquan,xiaoyu,ahwei,weilian,xiaojie,wang zi. they were major popular super stars that just got enrolled into a public school.

awquan was the oldest and had the biggest ears in the world. he resembled a dog although his nose isnt even half as sharp as a dog's one. he likes to joke around with ahwei and xiaojie as they were buddies for a real long time. not to mention, he is the leader of the band.

ahwei was the shorty in the band, but dont be bl by this height, he is one of the best dancers in the group. he has a great humor that cracks everyone up. he can also be considered at the clean one in the group. ahwei is always the one who has to tell the other members to clean up their rooms. he started learning how to play the piano when they were preparing for their concert last yr.

xiaoyu is well..the rocker. he had his own band before he joined lollipop. maybe people say that he is flirty but he denials it. he enjoys hard rock although the group sings songs that are more...not rocky? during his free time he would normally be found playing his guitar at full blast or having a wonderful nap in a pile of dirty clothes. he has written and sang his own creation called, make me a fool.

weilian was a cheerleader during his high school life. he still does it now but his weight keeps making his jumps nearer and nearer to the ground. he has a very bad tempo for a cheerleader and his dancing is rather average. having a bad appetite, he is often caught munching of left over snacks found in their house.

xiaojie is the serious one. he is often given the nasty job to chase away fans who crowd around their apartment. he is often made fun of for having a short chin although it looks normal to me. he has a dancing group with awquan, ahwei and his other non-celebrity writes songs during his free time and is starting to how to play a guitar from xiaoyu.

wangzi is well.. the youngest one in the group. his dancing is well..not as good as the rest but he still beats weilian. being known for having electric eyes, he has the most fans in the group. he has recorded his own song too which is of course, written by him. he is also known for being the smart one in the group. he has acted the most within the group, which includes movies and drama series.

the girls in the story

kaiqin is an average student that always has trouble waking up in time. shes often late in school but still does well in class. she plays the guitar and sings in a band that is made up of her 6 BFFs. they are called, mono-tone (its just random..) shes the vice-captain of the basketball team and is well liked by boys. shes really pretty and has a nice personality. her classmates gets along with her well except for the cheerleaders.

jieling is an underweight girl that sings in the school choir. dont be mistaken by her small build, shes actually really active. shes the lead singer of the band. shes has a great humor too and enjoys listening to jokes.

mingyan is a quiet girl that plays the base in the band. shes the smartest kind in class but knows how to rock once the school bells rings. she isnt the sporty kind but is still skinny no matter how much she eats. the cheerleaders dont like her as shes smarter than them.

michelle is a boylish yet friendly, girl. she plays the drums in the band and is sort of the "oldest sister" in the group. whenever one of the girls gets bullied by the guys, shes always the one that flies in like super man to save him. shes well liked by everyone except for the cheerleaders again. oh michelle is the captain of the basketball team.

lishan is a rather short but really cute girl that plays the keyboard in the band. shes well liked by all the teachers in the school as shes like the only pupil that pays attention in class. shes in the school band and enjoys it alot.

jiamin is well..another quiet girl that plays the base in the band too. shes the early bird in the group. shes never late for anything. shes rather short too..like lishan. shes the fastest runner in the class and the guys arent happy with that.

the cheerleaders consist of 4 girls, xiaomi, xiaowei, xiaochun and xiaomin.  
they wear their school skirt really short and likes to flirt with guys. well thats all about it, besides the fact that they hate every single girl in the school besides them.

Andyge will be the new character in the story. he is the manager of lollipop. he is 26yrs old(in my world) and is duper handsome!

andyge: ok boys this is your new school~!*shows the school to the lollipop members* here are you time tables *hands them their time tables( they're all in the same class to make things easy)*

weilian:lets see...WHAT???? school ends at 4.30!!!

andyge: oh yes, one more thing. all of you will be staying in the boarding school here for one week while you settle down to the new environment.

awquan: i've never stayed in a board school before.

wangzi: what about our stuffs? we havent even packed yet.

andyge: i already did it for you. here are you bags.*hands each of them an individual bag that had their names printed on it* theres everything that you need in here. emergency money will be in the side pockets of the bags, remember, its only for emergencys.

xiaojie: how long do we have before our first class starts?

ahwei: 1h30mins.

xiaoyu: lets go and unpack before we go off to class.

andyge: good idea, so i'll leave you all to settle yourselfs. bye.

lollipop: bye andyge.

xiaomi: OMGOSH!! HOTTY AT 12 O'CLOCK!

xiaomin: isnt that the most popular and hot band, LOLLIPOP??

*does that girly squeaky sound*

xiaochun: lets go up and talk to them.

xiaowei: excuse me, arent you forgetting something?

xiaomin,xiaochun,xiaomi:*stares at her with totally no idea what shes talking about*

xiaowei: urgh. make-up check?

xiaomin,xiaochun,xiaomi: OHHHHHH

*they hurriedly took out their pocket mirrors and started checking their make up*

xiaomi:lets go before anyone else gets to them first!

they run up to lollipop.

xiaochun:HI! *gets really nervous standing infront of a group of mega super stars*

xiaoyu: erm, hey.

xiaomi: are you guys gonna study in our school?

ahwei: yeah.

xiaomin: what class?!?!?

weilian: 104.(random numberXD)

xiaowei: omgosh! so are we! we are so meant to be together! *starts flirting with weilian*

weilian: hmm, sure. um, we need to go now. see you girls in class:D bye

cheerleaders: byeeee~~~!!!!!

xiaowei: omgosh, he was so checking me out!

xiaochun: did you see the way xiaoyu said hey back to me? he was sooo hot...

-we shall skip all the comments between the cheerleaders and move on to the guys-

wangzi: that was interesting...

xiaojie: we need to run...

xiaoyu: why?

xiaojie: big group of fans coming our way!

FANS: OMGOSH ITS LOLLIPOP! DONT RUN! CAN YOU SIGN MY POSTER? TAKE A PHOTO WITH ME!

LOLLIPOP: errrr maybe later!

ahwei: or never!

a cat and dog chase begins~

they managed to lose the fans after running into the boarding school.

awquan: whew, that was a close one.

ahwei: lets just try to have a rest before class.

they got their room keys from the registration table. they were separated into 3 different rooms-xiaojie&xiaoyu, awquan&ahwei, wangzi&weilian.

their rooms were rather simple, just 2 beds, 2 study tables, 1 bathroom, 1 mini kitchen and 1 computer. the campus had 4 lounges- 2 for the girls and 2 for the boys. there was also an indoor pool for both genders and the basics-basketball court, tennis court, soccer field.

-----------with the girls----------------

kaiqin,jieling,mingyan,lishan,jiamin,michelle all stayed in the boarding school too. They were splited into pairs, kaiqin&mingyan, jieling&michelle and lishan&jiamin.

They were also in the same class as lollipop and the cheerleaders.

Alarm clock: beep beep! Beep beep!

Kaiqin: urghhhh *hits the snooze button*

-15mins later-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mingyan: *stumbles out of bed and opens the door*

Lishan: hey its time for class! Theres only 15mins left!

Mingyan: 0.0!!!! KAIQIN GET UP!

Kaiqin: huh? Oh ok..*walks to the toilet to wash up*

10mins later, they're all washed up and ready for class. As they were all wearing uniforms, they didt had to waste time choosing their outfits.

At the same time, lollipop was also getting ready to leave their dorms.

Xiaojie: hurry! We're gonna be late soon.

Xiaoyu: alright alright!

Just when mingyan and kaiqin left their dorm, so did xiaojie and xiaoyu. They accidently bump into each other as they were all hurrying to get to class, who wants to be late on their first day of school.

Mingyan&kaiqin: opps sry! *hurries off*

Xiaojie: never mind…*stares at kaiqin*

Xiaoyu: that girl..(referring to mingyan) she same different from the other girls that I've met.

Awquan: hey, you 2 want to be late for class arh? Hurry up!

Xiaojie&xiaoyu: oh ok.*runs off to join awquan and the rest*

by this time, kaiqin and mingyan has already reached their classroom.

kaiqin: mingyan, sry!! i almost got you late for class.

mingyan: nvm:)

lollipop met their teacher and went to class together. their teacher, na duo lao shi(ndls) came into the classroom first.

ndls: settle down.*class ignores him*SETTLE DOWN. we are honored to have 6 new students with us.*signals lollipop to enter* you all might know them from their band, theres no need to introduce them one by one.

xiaojie: its her....

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHO IS THE "HER"!


	2. Chapter 2

xiaojie: its her...  
lishan:hey its really lollipop!!*nudges kaiqin*  
kaiqin: huh? *wakes up from a nap* hmm ok.*blink blink* WHAT? omgosh, i didt realise that. when did they come in???  
lishan:about...10mins ago. you were too busy sleeping to have realised.  
ndls:we have exactly 6 empty seats, go ahead and pick you your seats.  
there was an empty seat beside xiaomin,xiaomi,kaiqin, mingyan, xiaowei & jieling.  
xiaomin: hey xiaoyu! sit here next to me!  
xiaoyu:*coughs* i think i'd rather sit infront..*sits next to mingyan*  
ah wei:*hurriedly runs over to sit next to jieling*  
weilian:hmmm...who wants me to sit next to them? *no reply* fine, i'll sit next to you then*sits next to xiaomi*  
awquan: ehhh...sit with you barh.*sits next to xiaomin*  
wangzi:*sits next to xiaowei*  
xiaojie: erm...ndls...can i not sit at the only sit thats left there?  
kaiqin:*thinks to herself-hm, hes meaner in real life*ndls, i dont mind changing seats so xiaojie can sit with someone else. i wont want to force anyone to sit next to me.  
xiaomin: at least now you know that even stars detests you.*group of cheerleaders laugh*  
jiamin:HEY dont say that about kaiqin!  
kaiqin: jiamin, its ok. *looks around for a person to change seats with but to no avail, no one seemed willing to change sits* sry but you'll have to sit next to me. *pushes her table slightly away from the empty table*  
xiaojie: erm...ok.*sits down but looks very tensed**thoughts- why must i sit next to her?? what if i dont know how to do something, she'll think im an idiot!  
kaiqin:*thoughts- whats wrong with him? is sitting next to me that bad?*  
----CLASS CONTINUES WITHOUT THE 2 OF THEM TALKING TO EACH OTHER-----  
(back in the girls dorm)  
kaiqin: URGH HE IS SO ARROGANT. DOES SITTING NEXT TO AN ORDINARY GIRL LIKE ME THAT BAD? HE WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO XIAOMIN SO BADLY HE KEPT LOOKING AT HER.  
jieling: hey cool down. at least ahwei is really nice..i couldt stop laughing in class!  
mingyan: xiaoyu is really cool too. oh ya, kaiqin did you know we bumped into xiaojie and xiaoyu this morning?  
kaiqin: we did? which dorm do they live in?  
mingyan: 102. right opposite ours!  
kaiqin: great, that means more of xiaojie for me. weee~*sarcastically* i need to go to the court to cool off. back in awhile.  
(in the boys dorm before kaiqin leaves)  
xiaojie: I CANT BELIEVE IM SITTING NEXT TO KAIQIN. SHES LIKE SO PERFECT CLOSE UP.I COULDT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH HER NEXT TO ME. WHAT SHOULD I DO???  
xiaoyu:cool down, and try not to make a fool of yourself. oh and she stays right opposite our dorm, with that cute girl mingyan.  
awquan: oh on...ahwei is stuck in his dorm, fans crowding outside the door, andyge scolding & we're dead. *looks at xiaojie* one last time! pleasseeee  
xiaojie: alright alright. im also given the nasty job.  
weilian: its not our fault that you fit it so well.  
xiaojie: *glares at weilian& leaves the dorm*

kaiqin and xiaojie leaves their dorms at the same time and sees each other.  
kaiqin: hey hows-*bang, xiaojie slams the door at her* school? rude much? *walks off in a huff*  
xiaojie: *gasp* that was kaiqin! omgosh!  
wangzi: you should know that you jsut slammed the door on the girl you love.  
xiaojie:0.0 shoot! *hurriedly opens the door to see that kaiqin has already left* shes not there anymore..i dont think she noticed it right..?  
xiaoyu: yeah of course. not everyone notices SOMEONE SLAMMING THE DOOR RIGHT IN THEIR FACE.  
xiaojie: urghh what am i gonna do. shes probably hating me by now.  
awquan:go over and appologise. i'll talk care of the fans.  
they both leave. xiaojie goes over to kaiqin's dorm.  
knock knock-  
lishan: the movie was aw-? oh, hey xiaojie.  
xiaojie: erm..is kaiqin here?  
lishan: you just missed her. she went off to the bball court awhile ago.  
xiaojie: ok, thanks. *runs off*  
lishan: your welcome?  
xiaojie frantically runs off to find kaiqin. *boom*oh no, its raining. she cant possibly play in the rain.*reaches the court to see kaiqin playing* ok...maybe i was wrong. HEY ITS RAINING, STOP PLAYING.  
kaiqin:huh? what does it got to do with you! just go away and let me play!  
xiaojie: i....FINE YOU PLAY ALL YOU WANT. I DONT GIVE A DAMN. I HOPE YOU WILL SLIP AND FALL!  
kaiqin: THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO THAT-?!?!? *slips as she was walking towards xiaojie* OW!  
xiaojie: *panics* erm..erm...you...ok?  
kaiqin: NO and i dont need your concern.  
xiaojie: WHO SAYS I WAS CONCERN ABOUT YOU.*STORMS OFF*  
kaiqin:URGH HE CAN BE SUCH AN ASS AT TIMES!*stumbles back to her dorm*


End file.
